ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zemo's Message Across the World
While hiding from Sid's dog, Presea was shuttering and slowly crawls away from the television. Kiva: Presea, are you alright? - Presea knows that she sees someone evil at the TV screen, but it was nothing but static. Kiva: You alright? Presea: No.. It can't be..! Ratchet: Clank, think you can fix the antenna on the TV? Clank: Give me a moment. - Clank moved the antenna back in place, only to discover Zemo himself decided to give a speech. Ratchet: No..way! Clank: Zemo! Reia: How is this possible!? Kiva: Zemo? Zemo: My people, sons and daughters of the Earth. For many years, this world has become a broken nation. Wars without reason, torture without mercy, ENDLESS AMBITION WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE!! Kiva: That's... That's not true! Reia: Calm down, Kiva. Zemo: Many years ago, I asked for time. And now that favor is requested by you. You: the people's voice..of the heart. Kiva: Wait... Why the people on Earth? Zemo: We all saw the attack in Riverton, and that show peace fractured. The vigilantes brought the war..to..us! Ratchet: What!? Sasha: He suing us for the attack! Alister: No, he's overestimating us. Sasha: Are you sure? Ratchet: It makes perfect sense. Kiva: Huh? How so? Ratchet: Well, it's extremely important to not let Laura's side and another superhero team's side contact with each other because, well... Alister: They are parallel to each other. Kiva: Oh.. I get it. Ratchet: Secondly, after the attack, people around Riverton actually applauded to us for saving the city, not destroying it. Some other planets and cities have seen us do it. Kiva: So, Zemo is lying? Ratchet: Seems that way. Zemo: Here's what we strike back. After signing a few papers, you will officially own back the entire world by joining my personal armada. Together, we stand together as one. Together, those who will divide us will hear OUR OWN VOICE!!! Kiva: He's tricking them to join his-- - Upon hearing this, the crowd started throwing tomatoes and garbage at Zemo, forcing to stop the transmission on TV. Kiva: Wow.. Presea: They did not believe him. He thought Ratchet is the one responsible for the attack..! From what I hear, that wasn't true. Do you wish to know why? Kiva: Well, I think I know some of it. Ratchet feels bad when Splinter almost died when he fell. Presea: That's correct. The other reason is because their words had stunned him into a standstill. Kiva: So, wait.. He already got through those words. Presea: Oh, did he? Then that's good. Normally, people would get emotionally upset when they are hurt from the inside. How long did you say that Ratchet recovered from the same hurt? Kiva: Well, it was only seven or eight months ago. Presea: Oh, I see. So it is the same words, from someone else, that gave his confidence back. Kiva: Yep. Presea: Good. I wish to know, Kiva.. What would happen if that happens to you? Losing your confidence, I mean.. Kiva: Well, honestly... It already happened a long time ago, but Terra saved me. Presea: That would explain your love for him... Kiva: Yep, that's true. - Suddenly, a commercial just showed up and it shows the new...Buzz Lightyear toy??? Kiva: Well, that's just great.. Ratchet: Buzz? Buzz: What is it? Kiva: Seems like you are in a commercial. - As the commercial goes on, it is revealed that the designs are not a flying toy. Upon realizing the truth, Buzz decided to take a walk. Believing as a Space Ranger, Buzz tries one more time so that he can fly, but it was backfired eruptly when he crashed to the ground floor and his arm fell apart. But what about the gang's own personal move? Category:Scenes